warrior cats truth or dares
by katsfignawsome
Summary: this is a warrior cats truth or dare so please read and review and i dont own warrior cats and send in your truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

**Warrior cats truth or dare**

**By katisfingawsome**

Camera turns to snowypelt "hello my name is snowypelt I am the host of this show and this is my cohost whitefang"(camera turns to a dark gray she cat with green eyes chasing her tail) Whitefang was yowling "GET BACK HERE BUTTERFLY"(camera turns back to snowypelt) "yea she is crazy oh and we have shadowpaw who is our fetching cat"(camera turns to whitefang chasing a black cat with deep blue eyes)

Shadowpaw was running away yelling "HELP GET THIS CRAZY SHE-CAT AWAY FROM ME" while Whitefang was chasing him she was saying "GET BACK HERE SANTA CLAWS"(camera turns back to the host) "yea and our camera guy is firepaw" Firepaw waved his paw(back yo host) "and our torcher hollykit" (runs after whitefang and tazers her) "she was getting on my nerves"

Snowypelt was looking a little uncertain "ok well since we don't have any dare we will make some up ok I have one and its for tigerstar shadowpaw you know what to do" Shadowpaw was playing with his dsi when he heard his name "on it"(runs away and brings back tigerstar) Tigerstar is yelling "LET ME GO" Snowypelt shook her head and replied "no you have a dare now either do the dare or be locked in a room with hollykit and whitefang"

Tigerstar (looks at woken up she cat chasing around the kit) I'll do the dare Snowypelt is cluckleing "ok your dare is to run into all the clans in a banana suite screaming I am a banana and at thunderclan you will jump on highrock and scream I love firestar" a low growl came from Tigerstar "I hate you" (gets the banana suite and is poofed to the clans) Snowypelt rolled her eyes and spoke "lets watch it"

_Cat tv_

_Sees tigerstar in a banana suite screaming I AM A BANANA windclan cats look confused riverclan cats are like wtf just happened and shadowclan is having a dance party now at thunderclan tigerstar runs up the high rock and yells_

_Tigerstar: I LOVE FIRESTAR_

_All of thunderclan: KILL HIM_

_Tigerstar is now being murdered by thunderclan and firestar is now fainted_

_Bramblclaw: wow I knew he was gay but I didn't think firestar was_

_Tv turns black_

Snowypelt was like wtf "that was interesting whitefang what do you think" Whitefang walked up to snowypelt and asked "can I have a puppy" Snowypelt gave her a stern look "no it will kill us well that's all for today send in your dare or questions and the first person to send in there dare will have there character and tell us all about the cat male or female its personality its name everything" Whitefang looking a little sad "so that's all for warrior cats truth or dare" everybody "bye"

**Please tell me if you like it or not and don't forget to send in your truth or dare and don't forget first person to send in a dare will get there character in please review bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warrior cats truth or dares**

**By katisfingawsome**

camera turns to Snowypelt "welcome to" everyone says "WARRIOR CATS TRUTH OR DARES" back to snowypelt "we have a guest and a dare now our guest is icestream" a silver she-cat with white paws, and pale blue eyes come walking in and her name is Icestream "my creator lilikinz4 gave us this dare and the dare is"

_Cat: berrynose(berrystumpytail)_

_Dare:_ _A. Do battle training with a mouse on they're head,_

_B. Sniff dust and try to go a day without sneezing,_

_Or_

_C. Double dutch jump rope with another cat on them_

Whitefang speaks up and says "and to make this more fun if he doesn't do it then we will torcher him" Snowypelt turns to shadowpaw and tells him "lets get him shadowpaw" Shadowpaw stops doing whatever he was doing and says "on it(runs into a pole) im ok(runs and gets berrystumpytail)" Berrystumpytail looks around and asks "what am I doing here" Icestream let out a purr and replied "you have a dare"

Berrystumpytail looked a little interested "what is it(dare is whispers in ear) I chose b" Hollykit looked sad "darn I thought it would be torcher" Snowypelt scoffed "please he wont last an hour" Berrystumpytail had a look of anger in his eyes "oh yea I'll prove it(goes to dirt pile and sniffs dust and sneezes)" Snowypelt jumped in the air with joy and yelled at him "HA I WIN DIE BERRYSTUMPYTAIL HOLLYKIT DO IT"

Hollykit had the look of joy and evil and screamed "MY PLEASURE(presses button and a piano falls on him)" Snowypelt smiled and said "whitefang get him out of here while I read the next dare(whispers to berrystumpytail) you better start running" Berrystumpytail looked a bit scared then replied "on it(starts running away)" Whitefang has a look of joy on her face then said "on it(starts to chase berrystumpytail) GET BACK HERE STUMPY" Snowypelt this trying to remember the next dare "our next dare is from swiftstar1 and it is"

_Cat: ivypool_

_Dare: forse ivypool to date Darkstripe _

_Cat: firestar_

_Dare: have Firestar yell "I'm fluffy an I know it" _

_Cat: tigerstar_

_Make Tigerstar take danceing lessons_

Snowypelt yowled at shadowpaw "OK BRING IN THE CHOOSEN CAT and put firestar and tigerstar in a cage till we are done with the 1st two" Shadowpaw does a paw salute "on it again(run into a wall) OK WHO KEEPS DOING THAT(hollykit hides back into the closet and runs away and comes back with the kittys)" All them but tigerstar "HELP US" Tigerstar rolls his eyes "great not this place again" Snowypelt: QUITE YOU(slaps tigerstar then throws him and firestar in the cage and then turns to ivypool and darkstripe) you have a dare" Both cats "(sarcastically) great"

Whitefang had a look of anger in her eyes "QUIET YOU WILL DO AND YOU WILL LIKE IT OR FACE ME" Both kittys "(scarred for life)" Whitefang had her famouse crazy smile on and replied "better(starts to chase tail again)" Icestream was eyeing darkstripe's tail while saying "ivypool your dare is to date darkstripe(starts to play with darkstrips tail)" Darkstripe had wide eyes "im not doing it and GET OFF MY TAIL(hits icestream off his tail now she is attacking him)" Ivypool was shaking her head "no way"

Snowypelt scoffed "too bad(pushes button both cats are poofed away to there date) ok bring me firestar" Firestar had great sarcasm in his voice "great what do I have to do" Icestream ignoring the sarcasm "you will yell "IM FLUFFY AND I KNOW IT" at tonight's gathering or face whitefang and hollykit" Firestar looks at whitefang chasing her tail and hollykit chasing shadowpaw with a tazer "I will do it" Snowypelt smiled "thought so now get ready(firestar is poofed back to his clan) ok finally for tigerstar"

Tigerstar was cleaning himself "hurry up so I can get back to plotting" Snowypelt had an evil smile "your dare is to take dancing lessons" Tigerstar was thinking "well that's not bad so I'll do it" Hollykit pouted "your no fun" Tigerstar scoffed "whatever you say useless kit" Hollykit started growling "THAT'S IT jumps on tigerstar and tries to kill him till snowypelt pulls hollykit off Snowypelt growling at her "stop it hollykit we need him alive(poofs him away to dance class) lets see whats going on(turns on tv) lets look at ivypool and darkstripe first"

_Cat tv_

_Shows ivypool and darkstripe fighting then about 5 minutes later they are making out(channel changes to the gathering)_

_Onestar: firestar do you want to go(he nods)_

_Firestar: IM FLUFFY AND I KNOW IT_

_Everyone is like wtf is wrong with him then someone yells_

_Random cat: DANCE PARTY_

_Everyone starts dancing(channel changes again)_

_Shows tigerstar in balle class having fun and hitting on the girls_

_Tigerstar: hey pretty lady(wiggles eyebrows)_

_Random she cat: like ew(slaps tigerstar)_

_Tigerstar: ow_

_Tv turns black_

Snowypelt starts laughing "that's funny" Icestream nods her head "yup and we have a dare from moonblaze1509" Snowypelt puts in "and it is"

_Cat: crowfeather_

_Dare: crowfeather to chose his favorite out of leafpool,nightcloud,or feathertail_

Snowypelt turning to her apprentice and yowled "SHADOWPAW GET LA CHOOSEN CATS" Shadowpaw looks at his mentor and replies "ON IT and I better not run into anything(starts running and bucket falls on him and knocks him out)" Snowypelt sighs and face paws "great hollykit get the cats" Hollykit looks at her paws and mumbles "fine(grabs whip and jumps on whitefangs back and rides her like a horse into the sky)" Icestream turns to snowypelt and asks "you saw that to right?" Audience looks at them and all say "yup"

Snowypelt looks at icestream confused "when did we get an audience" hears screaming and turns toward to the side of the stage and the 4 cats are running from hollykit riding whitefang and the 4 cats hide behind snowypelt and the other 2 stop at the edge "thank you hollykit and whitefang(turns to the 4 cats) crowfeather you have a dare" Crowfeather sarcastically replies"im so happy(rolls eyes)"

Snowypelt turns to icestream and whispers to her but not quietly "no wonder why jayfeather and breezepelt are so grumpy we know where he gets it" Crowfeather looks offened and yells "HEY" "shut up" Icestream turns to crowfeather "ok so your dare is to choose your favorite out of these cats"motions to nightcloud,leafpool and feathertail

Crowfeather replied "ok first love(points to feathertail) my now love and had my kits(points to leafpool)" Nightcloud was furious and yowled at her mate "HEY I HAD YOUR KITS ALSO" Crowfeather just shrugged and simply replied "yea but both of you are annoying and get on my nerves and you are way too over protected and bossy and gets jealous WAY to easy(points to nightcloud then leans toward snowypelt and whispers) can I pick 2"

Snowypelt thought and replied "no only one but if you have kits bring them back" Crowfeather grumbles "fine I choose feathertail but leafpool you would be my 2nd choose but they wont let me(whispers to both of them) wanna run away so you guys can both have me(both nod happily) lets go(all 3 cats run into the sunset leaving behind a annoyed nightcloud)" Snowypelt was nodding her head "nightcloud is way to overprotected goodbye(poofs nightcloud away) better"

Whitefang looked at hollykit with crazed look then yowled"HOLLYLEAF(starts chasing hollykit)" Hollykit looked scared and screamed"IM NOT HOLLYLEAF IM A KIT HELP(runs away from the crazy she cat)" Hollyleaf walks in out of no where and asked"did anyone call me cause I heard my name" Snowypelt looks at hollypelt "no but since you're here I want to give you a dare from me" Hollyleaf sighed and replied "ok what is it" Snowypelt perked up "this is a 3 partier ok here it is"

_Cat: hollyleaf_

_Dare: part 1) take a paper with the warrior cat and burn it_

_Part 2) tell ashfur you love him_

_Part 3) jump on the high rock and yell "firestar is gay"_

Hollyleaf looks at snowypelt and asks "and if I don't" Icestream replied instead "you have to face whitefang and hollykit" Hollyleaf looks at the 2 crazy she cats "I'll do the dare" Hollykit looks a little sad "darn why wont anyone give a cat a dare that involves us" Whitefang thought a little and said"yea why haven't we" Snowypelt shrugged "I don't know and here you go hollyleaf(hands her a paper with the warrior code and a lighter)" Hollyleaf rolls her eyes "great(burns the warrior code then starts crying) NOO THE WARRIOR CODE WHY WHY"

Icestream looked satisfied "now you have to tell ashfur you love him shadowpaw bring him in" Shadowpaw looks dreamy at icestream the snaps out of it and yells"ON IT(runs of and brings back ashfur making out with a picture of squirrelflight)" Snowypelt rolls her eyes and mumbles "stalker(ashfur hears that and turns to see everyone and screams)"

Ashfur breathing hard "you sc-c-c cared me" Icestream looks at ashfur and says "whatever hollyleaf do it" Hollyleaf is silently growling and walks up to ashfur "I love you" Ashfur looks shocked then screams "NO I LOVE SQUIRRELFLIGHT AND ONLY HER(runs off to find squirrelflight and try to get her back)" Snowypelt turns to hollyleaf "now for the last part(poofs everyone to thunderclan camp and hollyleaf walks up on highrock)"

Hollyleaf does a little look around "CATS OF THUNDERCLAN I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT NEWS" mer mers of "she's not allowed up there" and "what is it" have broken out through the clan Hollyleaf yowled loud"FIRESTAR IS GAY" Firestar who was making out with sandstorm heard this and yowled "IM NOT GAY(thinking) _actually I am but im not going to let them know" _Then went back to making out with sandstorm then poofs them back to the studio

Snowypelt looks sad "well that's all for today" Icestream looks disappointed "aww" Snowypelt pats her back "yea I know" Whitefang realized something "oh we need a few more cats more cats so lets see what cats we need"

Cat tv turns on and shows the list of the cats we have now

Host: snowypelt

Co-host(s): icestream and whitefang

Torcher cat(s): hollykit and need another cat

Fetching cat(s): shadowpaw and need another cat

Camera cat: firepaw

Technical cats(s): none need about 2

Guards: none need bout 2

Cat tv turns off

Icestream spoke "so we need 2 guards, 2 technical cats, another torcher cat and fetching cat so if you want to apply for any of those spots" Snowypelt spoke next "just put your cats name, what job they are applying for, if it's a girl or boy and what they look like" Whitefang turns to snowypelt "so that's it" Snowypelt nodded her head "yup so that's all for" everyone yells "WARRIOR CATS TRUTH OR DARES" everyone waved their paws and said "bye"


End file.
